Like, Dislike
by graziax
Summary: What will Akira do when her best friend begins hitting on her?Does she share the same feelings?Will he ever stop being a perv?So many questions that need answers! MasaomixOC R:K  for slight swearing & romance Songfic C:
1. Chapter 1

**SC: Finally, a DRRR! Fanfic from me, it's originally suppose to be a one-shot, but that probably won't happen :D It's OC x Masaomi Kida, Akira isn't originally paired with him, but I love my sweet little Masaomi-kun so much~ I couldn't resist C:**

**I got inspired by listening to Kogeinu and Wotamin's cover of Kagamine Rin and Len's _Like, Dislike _I'm currently obsessed w/ the song, I love Koge's voice, it's like listening to heaven -w-**

**Please enjoy, my second fanfic! C:**

Akira's POV

"I haven't been here in forever." I thought aloud, as I entered Raira Academy. I have recently gotten a job at the academy for after school tutoring. I stopped in the hall realizing_ 'I don't remember where the library is!' _I panicked looking for the little sign that said 'Library', but with my luck I couldn't find. Now, I'm lost in the middle of the school and I don't remember how to get back to the principal's office!

"Akira-san?" I heard a familiar voice ask, when I turned around I saw Mikado.

A big smile was now upon my lips, as I glomped the boy in front me, cheerfully saying," Hi, Mikado-kun!"

I could tell his was blushing, he always did when I hugged/glomped him, but he's so damn cute. How can I resist.

"Wh-what are you doing here, A-Akira-san?" he asked, when I took a step back, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"I got an after school tutoring job!" I replied happily.

"Then, aren't you suppose to be in the library?" he questioned, his blush disappearing from his adorable little face.

I looked down, in embarrassment," I don't remember where it was."

I heard a little laugh escape his lips," Then let me help you.' He said to me with that innocent little smile, I couldn't resist glomping him again.

"Oh, Mikado-kun, you're such an adorable sweet heart!" I cheered, squeezing him tightly, but I let him go quickly. He was probably gasping for air.

After, Mikado caught his breathe," Uh, let's go." He smiled happily grabbing my wrist and leading me down the hall.

Once, we found the library, I turned to Mikado," Thank you, Mikado-kun." I bowed and he bowed back," No problem." He smiled sweetly and headed back to class.

I asked the librarian were I needed to set the books and set up my little tutor area. She lead me to a small room in the back, there was a large square table, with eight chairs around it. Books were on a small shelf off to the back of the room.

"If you need any help, with finding a certain textbook or any books, please come and get me, Hisakawa-san." The librarian smiled and headed out the door back to her desk.

I took a seat at the table, setting all my books down, and waited for the students to arrive. I looked over at the clock on the wall with a sigh, it was one twenty, and I had to wait two more class periods before the students would show up.

After nearly five minutes pasted, and I got frustrated. I hate waiting. I propped my feet up on the table and laid back in my chair. Slowly, I began drifting off.

* * *

><p>I woke up and fell out of my chair, the school bell was right there at the room door.<p>

"Stupid bell." I growled picking up my chair and sitting back in it.

I rested my forehead on the table, I began falling asleep again. Until, I heard a voices coming my way, I lifted my head up and saw Masaomi, and two other students behind him. Him and that stupid grin.

"Hello, I'm Hisakawa Akira," I bowed," you can call me Hisakawa-san, but I would like you to call me Akira-chan." I smiled at the three, one of the three nodded a yes, the other just stood there, and Masaomi made his way towards me, ready for a hug.

"You can't hug me, we're in school." I said stepping out of his way, before he could wrap his arms around me.

He pouted," But you gave Mikado a hug."

"Wh-what! No I didn't." I said crossing my arms turning the other way.

"Yes, you did! I saw you two in the hall. You were outside my class!" he exclaimed trying to hug me again, but I was to fast.

"Ok, fine whatever, please sit down." I smiled at the other two and they did as they were told, but Masaomi. Pain in my ass.

"Sit down, Masaomi." I growled as I sat down next to the quiet kid.

"Whatever." He pouted and plopped himself in the chair next to me.

"Ok, what are your names?" I asked looking at each student, and then Masaomi." Except you, I know you already." I said blankly pushing Masaomi's face away from me.

"I'm Akita Rin." The girl from across me smiled, she was pretty cute, her hair looks naturally blonde, and she has the prettiest brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Rin-chan." I said reaching across the table, which was pretty big, so I had to stand up. I felt eyes on me, as I shook Rin's hand. Of course, when I glance over at Masaomi, he's staring at my butt. Stupid pervert.

I sat back down and Masaomi leaned over to whisper in my ear," You've got a nice ass." He grinned that stupid grin again. I felt my cheeks turn a light pink, before kicking him in the calf, but I missed and kicked him in the back of the knee. He grabbed his leg, holding back a yelp of pain. _'That's what you get.' _I thought as I glared at him.

I looked to the kid next to me," What's your name?" I smiled my sweetest smile at him.

He looked at me," Kuronuma Aoba." He smiled, he looks just like Mikado when he smiles, but cuter! I didn't think that was possible, but wait, I looked closer at him, and notice, he kind of looks like…Izaya Orihara. But this little cutie, had beautiful blue eyes, and seemed much nicer than that stupid asshole.

"Nice to meet you, Aoba-kun." I shook his hand, and he smiled again. _'I'm going to die of cuteness!' _I screamed in my head.

"Now, that we all know each other, let's get to work." I fist pumped and the two younger kids smiled, and Masaomi just sat there.

* * *

><p>Tutoring wasn't that bad, except Masaomi who kept on acting perverted around me, little punk. And I think Aoba was flirting with me, but who cares he's adorable, I hope I tutor him tomorrow.<p>

As I walked out of the school gates, I heard Masaomi," Akira-chan, wait up!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch as I spun on my heel to face the idiot. " Wha- " I paused in my words, our faces were only inches away from each other. Our foreheads barely brushed against each other, both of us froze. It felt like hours, before I made the first move. "Wh-what did y-you want?" I stuttered, I wanted to move, but I couldn't.

A light blush came to Masaomi's face," I was wondering if you wanted, to go get dinner." He said sheepishly smiling.

Now it was my turn to blush," Uh, um, sure. I'd love to go." I said looking down, not wanting to look him in the face when I blushed. He'd just make fun of me, idiot.

**SC: s-so what did you think? Please review, I would really like to know if you guys like it or not C:**

**I'll update this if I have time, on the weekend, or after school(I will probably,if I'm sersiously bored, update this twice a day), so this won't have a certain update day, like my other fanfic C:**

**I smell a heavenly aroma and it's tacos~ Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**SC: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories, I've been busy w/ school & I don't have enough time to stay focused on school & my stories, speaking of stories I have to write a sequel to "The Sniper" it's pretty good, but anyways... Well I think I will update the rest of this when I'm done fixing all the little errors in the other chapters, & Topsy Turvy will be updated I'll try to update it everyday of this week, I'll try atleast XD**

**Well anyways, enough about me, enjoy!**

Akira's POV

"Table for two." Masaomi said to the waiter, and he led us to a small table, not to far from the entrance.

"Of all the places in Ikebukuro, you choose Russian Sushi." I laughed," There's plenty of other places here." I said as I sat down in my sit.

"Sorry, I knew you liked sushi, so why not." He shrugged his shoulder," Besides don't most _cats_ like fish?" he smirked setting his elbows on the table.

I kicked him in shin," Shut up." I growled glaring at him.

He laughed the pain off, and looked out the window. While I looked through the menu, I got uncomfortable, like I was being watched, and when I looked up, Masaomi looked back out the window. He was staring at me from the corner of his eye. I went back to the menu, and I felt his eyes fall on me again.

"Masaomi-kun, quit staring at me." I demanded, slamming my menu on the table.

"How can I? You're hot, I just can't keep my eyes off you." He said this dramatically and made a stupid pose to go with it.

"Please, don't embarrass me or I while _never _go on a date with you again." I glared at him.

"I never said this was a date." He smirked, damn he looks like Izaya when he does that.

I felt my cheeks getting warm," W-well… Whatever." I said crossing my arms and slide farther into my chair.

Finally, the waiter came and took our order.

* * *

><p>"I haven't had sushi, in forever. Thanks for bringing me here, Masaomi-kun." I said stretching my arms up. <em>'This date wasn't to ba-' <em>my thoughts were cut short by arms wrapping around my waist, and I felt a head rest on my shoulder.

"I like you." He whispered in my ear, I felt the heat rush to my face, as he pulled me closer.

"Ma-Masaomi-kun." I stuttered out, turning my head to look at him, that look he gave me. I think I'm going to melt.

"I-I know you l-like me, w-we've been friends f-for seven years." I couldn't help my stuttering. He's never done something like this.

"No, Aki-chan, I _like _you." He whispered in my ear, I knew my face was probably as red as a tomato right now.

Masaomi's POV

Man, she's adorable when she blushes, I just can't take my eyes off of her. I haven't gotten to hold her like this, in forever. Wait she's never let me do something like this. Her blush deepened when I locked my arms together, and held her tighter.

"M-M-Masaomi, q-quit saying t-that." Did I mention she's cute when she stutters, too?

"Why?" I whispered again into her ear," You know it's true, and you share the same feelings."

"N-no, I don't like you, quit making stuff up." She grabbed my arms and pried me off her, she had to put up a little fight though, and I just didn't want to let her go.

"But, you know it's true." I grinned at her raising my eyebrows.

"Damn you, with all your stupid confessions, you always say 'hey, Akira I like you' or 'Aki-chan's sexy'. They're all spinning in my head!" She turned around and yelled at me. She's funny when she impersonates me.

I laughed at her, and she puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment," Sh-shut up, it isn't funny," she pouted crossing her arms," Why can't there be an in-between for dislike and like?"

"You don't have to worry about that," I said waving my hand at her," the answer is already decided for you. A _wedding,_ yupthat's right, our future is perfect!" I said triumphantly crossing my arms with a nod.

"M-marriage?" she questioned.

"Yup, I wanna move out of the city, and to place with lots of trees. And we'll raise our three kids." I said thinking about how awesome our future is going to be.

"But we're to young to marry, right now. Well you are anyways. You realize that, right!" she said freaking out just a little.

"So, I'll wait," I shrugged my shoulders," There's only a three year difference between us." I said and walked ahead of her.

She gave me a frustrated glare," You're suppose to start going on dates and stuff with the person you "like" an-"

I interrupted her," But, I do like you." I said softly with a grin, leaning towards her beautiful face.

"Listen to me, idiot!" she yelled pushing me away. I laughed as she lightly blushed again.

Akira's POV

The rest of the walk to my apartment was silent. Until we were at my door.

"I had fun we should do that again." Masaomi smiled.

"Yeah, it was…alright." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Akira-chan." He whispered in my ear, and kissed me on the cheek, making me blush furiously. I attempted to hit, but he moved out of the way.

"Don't forget what we talked about earlier." He said waving a hand over his shoulder, as he walked down the hall.

"But," I looked down," I want to _love _you." I whispered to myself.

**SC: Damn I love writing cute fluffy romances, their so fun -w- well I hoped you guys liked this chapter, I know it's short, but I always drag everything out, I like details ):) lots & lots of details, but anyway the next couple of chapters will be like this nice & short C: **

**Please review you guys don't know how happy I get when I see I have reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**SC: Oh no~ we are coming to the end of this adorable fluff QAQ. Oh well, I'll be writing another one soon, I was thinking a 'Go Google it!' fanfic or or a 'I like you, I love you' I don't know, but you'll find out when I update one~**

**Now chapter 3!.**

Masaomi's POV

I love Saturdays, they're the best. I could hang out with my friends, flirt with lots of girls, or go annoy Akira-chan! I smiled to myself at the thought of seeing the cute little brunette. She normally isn't awake until around…lunchtime. I can imagine it now, her adorable sleeping face.

I finally reached her apartment; I knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer it. A minute passed and she hasn't answered the door. I knock again, this time louder, and I hear a thud. She _was _asleep.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door, and a click from the doorknob.

"H-hello." A sleepy Akira said, rubbing her right eye. I couldn't hold back my smile; she looks like a little kid.

"Here!" I said shoving a little box into her hands.

"Eh?" she looked surprised, she looked down at the box and then at me again. "Wh-What's this?" she said as she pulled the ribbon off the box and began with the wrapping.

"You wanted to buy that rainbow quartz from that jewelry store, on your way home. I saw you looking at it." I smiled following her into the apartment and we sat down on the couch. Her face lit up when she saw the sparkling rainbow colored heart piece of jewelry sitting on a little cushion inside the box.

"It was opposite from the way to school, so I went and got it, after you left school yesterday." She looked up at me with a light pink on her cheeks. _'So cute~' _I sang in my head.

"This doesn't change anything, you know that right?" she paused," I still don't like you." She smiled cheerfully tapping a finger on the tip of my nose.

Akira's POV

'_He went through the trouble of getting me this necklace, which was probably ridiculously expensive. And if he thinks this changes anything about me liking him, he should know he isn't my type.' _I paused a in my thoughts and looked at Masaomi, _'Is that why I'm reacting so much?' _I let out a sigh, _'Why is this so difficult?'_

"Well, th-" I stopped when I heard my stomach growl loudly, which made Masaomi laugh. "Sh-shut up! I haven't eaten anything since I woke up!" I yelled, punching him in the arm.

Masaomi grabbed his arm, and smiled, probably hiding his pain." Then let's go get some lunch."

"Ok, but you're paying, right?" I said standing up, and Masaomi nodded a yes.

"Good." I smiled and walked to my room to change out of my pajamas.

When I finished changing, I looked at the box holding the necklace, _'I got to suddenly see his sweet side.' _I smiled grabbing the necklace and walked back out to the living room.

"You comfortable, Masaomi-kun." I laughed, he had his feet propped up on the coffee table, his head was lying on the back of the couch, and his eyes were closed, as if he was going to sleep.

"I was," he said opening one eye, taking a peek at me.

"I'm hungry, so let's go." I said smacking him on the leg, he took his feet off the table and sat forward.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" he asked pointing towards the necklace in my hands.

I looked down at it, I forgot I had it," Um, sure." He took the necklace from my hands.

"Turn around." He smiled motioning for me to turn. Once I did he took the necklace and placed it around my neck. I felt his arms wrap around me like he did last night, and I blushed,_ 'Damnit, I never blush this much!'_

"You should know," he paused and lowered his voice to a whisper," Without a doubt," I stopped him," None?" I could feel a smile come to his face," I really like you."

**SC: Did you like? Unfortunately the next chapter will be the last TT^TT But I may write a 'Go Google It' fanfic, for like maybe Mikado x Kida, I don't really know but I'll work it out C:**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SC: Last chapter!Q_Q I love this damn story as much as I do the song w and I really didn't want it to end but o well. **

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

Masaomi's POV

"I really like you." I whispered to Akira, before letting go of her and jumping up off the couch. "You've lit the fire in my heart, and as it rises higher, it's becoming a pyromania! "I love you" I'm not to sure, but those three words are the answer!" I yelled acting as dramatic as I possibly could, as I finished I walked over to the couch and fell backwards, resting my head on Akira's lap.

"Did that "fire" turn your heart to ash?" Akira laughed, moving some of my bangs out of my face.

I opened my eyes and smiled at her," You want to go get lunch?"

"We can just run to the convenience store, down the street and pick up some instant ramen." she smiled softly," Besides, you don't need to spend all your money on me."

"You know Masaomi," Akira started as we walked down the street," I never knew you could be so sweet, even though you're a bit of a pervert," it looked like she was going to keep going, but decided to be quiet.

Akira's POV

'_I think I'm beginning to understand like and dislike' _I thought as I looked at Masaomi, _'I want to say it, but I can't.' _I sighed as we walked into the convenience store.

When we were done shopping, we headed back to my apartment. Right once, we got inside both of us ate our ramen and sat down on the couch.

'_Why can't I just say it! "I love you, Masaomi."' _I thought as I cuddled up next to him, and sighed.

"What's wrong, Akira-chan?" he asked looking down at me, with a worried expression.

"Oh, n-nothing." I said as I looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "You're uncomfortable, you know that right?" I said looking up at him again with a playful smirk, he smirked back, as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

Masaomi's POV

I kept smirking at Akira from the corner of my eye, _'She's so cute, I just wish she would feel the same way as I do for her.' _I sighed, Akira looked up at me with a worried look," Masaomi..." She kept talking, but I wasn't listening. I couldn't take my eyes of those soft looking lips.

"OK Akira, I can't take it anymore." I interrupted her, she looked at me shocked, as I leaned down smashing my lips onto her soft ones. Before she could push me away, I pushed her down onto to the couch, our lips still locked. She gripped my shoulders attempting to push me off her, but I'm a lot stronger than she thinks.

Finally she gave up, and loosened her grip on my shoulders. Before I took the kiss any further, I pulled away. Akira opened her eyes and stared at me with a blank expression.

There was silence between for awhile, and Akira took her gaze off me to stare off somewhere else. Then she smiled," I thought there was going to atleast be tongue, when you kissed me." she laughed looking back at me.

_'Wait...what?' _I looked at her, completely shocked, as she continued to laugh. "Wait, yo-" "Shut up." she smiled and pulled me back down, locking our lips. This time I kissed her like I wanted too. I don't know how long we were making out, unfortunately we both needed air, so I broke the kiss.

When Akira opened her eyes, she shoved me back into a sitting postion and sat in my lap, resting her forehead in the junction between my shoulder and neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down," I love you, Akira." I smiled as I whispered into her ear. She snuggled closer to me," I love you too, Masaomi." she breathed against my skin. When those three words escaped her lips, my heart nearly quit beating. I've waited forever for her to say those words.

Akira looked up at me," Masaomi, are you getting ready to cry?" she laughed, I shook my head," No, why would I cry?" I said nervously, not wanting to make eye contact with her. _'Did it sersiously look like I was going to cry?' _I thought, before Akira turned my head and pulled me down into another kiss.

"No, I just thought I would never hear you say those words." I smiled as I pulled away from the kiss.

* * *

><p><span>Akira's POV<span>

_'I finally said it.' _I thought as I hugged Masaomi. I want him to hold me like this forever. He can and now I won't get all flustered when he does, because I love him. He may be a pervert and a huge ass flirt, but that's what I love most about him. I don't and I will never ask him to change.

* * *

><p><span>Masaomi's POV <span>

I wish she would let me hold her like this forever, but knowing her stubborn side will pop up some time, I'll have to let go of her tiny figure. But that's okay, I love her stubborness, and the cute little faces she makes when she's pouting or when she gets all flustered. I love everything about her, I would even pick a fight with Shizuo Heiwajima if I had to! I don't want her to change, ever.

* * *

><p><em>'We know love each other.'<em>

**SC: Aaaww~ it's over. I really liked writing this story, but like every great story it was come to an end(like Harry Potter QAQ) I really hoped you guys like the story, I normally don't like romance, but I do have a girly side to me and I just can't get enough of romance! C: Anyways now that this little fanfic is over with, I need to get back to Topsy Turvy :D, but I have a stupid writer's block and I can't think of what to type! ):C **

**Please review!**


End file.
